The Story of a Nerd
by The Dark Fiddler
Summary: A AU Pokemon story entered in a contest. Also a statement about bullying. 1 sided AshxOC. AAMayL. Also, the worst thing I've ever written. Keeping it up so I can look back and say "damn, I've grown."


**Well, here is my one-shot for your contest Ally. That's only for one person. And as you probably guessed, this is a contest entry. If interested in the forum this contest occurred in, go check out my profile, the link's in there. Now, this fic may offend some people, so if you are easily offended, you can read, but don't flame me. Lastly, this is AU, so some characters will be OOC, and few things that happened in the show/manga actually happened. For all you know, this is a Big Brother style "utopia". Anyway… enjoy!**

Sabrina Psyche sat in class on day, the same as almost every other day. The teacher, Mr. Wando, was just as boring, and she was just as unpopular as always. Nobody liked Sabrina, despite how hard she had tried to be popular. But by now, she was used to it, and she had learned to cope with this all, and that was only for one reason: Ash Ketchum. Ash Ketchum was the most popular boy in school. He was cute, handsome, hot, kind, and smart, if not a bit hot-headed, and almost every girl (and a few boys) wanted to be with him. He was one of Sabrina's few friends. When they became friends, she thought that she would finally be popular, but even then, she was still unpopular. Of course, the thought of being his boyfriend was often in her head, because she, like most of the school, was extremely attracted to him. She sometimes wondered if this was only so that people would be her friend, but then she reminded herself that nobody would want to be her friend if she took Ash from them.

"_Class is almost up… in the hallway… that's when I'll ask him…"_ And it was there, in first period Calculus, that Sabrina Psyche decided she _would_ be Ash Ketchum's girlfriend. As the minutes ticked away, she found that there were only seconds left until class was over.

"BBRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!"

"Class, don't forget tomorrow's assembly!" As the class rushed out of class, eager to escape Mr. Wando, Sabrina scoured the crowd for Ash.

"Hi Sabrina." Sabrina jumped. She turned around, and found that Ash had been sitting behind her in class, and has snuck up on her.

"Oh, hi Ash. I didn't know you were sitting behind me."

"Yeah… my mom made come to school early today, so I figures I'd choose a seat in the back." Ash rolled his eyes. "Moms… am I right?" Sabrina giggled.

"Yeah. Hey, listen, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you." Sbrina took a deep breath. "Do yo-"

"Come on Ash, we gotta get to gym class!" Sabrina's other friend, May, walked up and tugged on Ash's elbow.

"Crap, I forgot I had gym today. Sorry Sabrina, gotta go. Don't wanna be late, ya' know?" As Ash walked off to gym, Sabrina began to talk to herself.

"_Damnit! I was so close… I'll have to get him at lunch." _After this decision, she ran off to her second period class, and sat down just as the bell rang. She got through her second, third, and fourth period classes without trouble, but when her fifth period class came around, she found herself anxious, and unable to wait for lunch. By the time the bell rang for sixth period lunch, she was ready to explode from anticipation. She rushed off to lunch, and sat down. As she, Ash, and May at their lunches, they made small talk, when the subject of dating came up. And suddenly…

"Ash, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me sometime. You know, like… boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"Sure, why not? I'll pick you up at seven on Saturday May." Sabrina was heartbroken, and her eyes began to water. Ash took a deep drink of his juice, and found that it was all gone. "Hey, I'm gonna go get some more juice. I'll be back."

"Okay Ash." As Ash walked away, May turned to Sabrina. "Isn't this great Sabrina? I finally get to go out with Ash!"

"Yeah… it's great…" Sabrina said as she began to cry.

"Sabrina… are you okay?" May asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine… just fine! I just… need to go to the nurse's office!" And with that, Sabrina ran off to the Nurse's office. Later that day, her mom would pick her up from school, and take her home, but for now, our story shifts to May's point of view.

After Sabrina had run off to the nurse's office, May began to put things together. And after she learned that Sabrina had gone home, she was certain of it: Sabrina was also in love with Ash! After worrying about if she was hurt throughout the school day, she finally got home. During supper, the subject of Ash came up.

"So May," her father, Norman began, "how did things go with Ash today?"

"Oh, they went okay. Ash said he'd see a movie with me."

"Well that's great honey!" Her mother replied, passing her the peas.

"You'd think it would be, but after I asked him out, Sabrina ran off to the nurse's office, and went home sick. I think she was in love with Ash too."

"Well now, that's serious. I remember how both your uncle Zelpher and I were in love with your mom, and when I asked her out, we became distant. It took us years to make up. You should try fix this as soon as possible."

"Mom, do think that's what I should do?"

"Well, I think you should eat you peas honey. Peas are nice." So, after talking with her parents, May decided to talk with Sabrina about what had happened at breakfast tomorrow at school. With that in mind, she drifted off to sleep…

Ash and May were sitting at a table in the cafeteria at school, eating breakfast together, with most of the girls (and a few guys) glaring enviously at May.

"Looks like word got around that we're gonna be going out, right May?"

"Yeah. Say Ash, have you seen Sabrina?" May asked.

"No… why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm just worried about wither or not she's okay… after she went home early yesterday…"

"I'm sure she's fine."

"Hey look! It's the Nerd!" Everyone looked towards the entrance of the cafeteria, and saw that Sabrina was standing there. "Watcha doing nerd?" one of the jocks walked up to her, 

and pushed her. Sabrina stood there, reached to her purse, and pulled out a small white and red ball. All throughout the cafeteria, people were muttering and talking to each other. Everyone knew Pokémon weren't allowed on school grounds, and weren't allowed to be owned by anyone below the age of 18, so how did she get one? The jock however, just stood his ground. Maybe he was drunk, or maybe high, but whatever the reason, he stood his ground. "Woah. The Nerd has a Pokéball." He teased. "To bad there's probably nothing in it." He smiled.

"That's what you think." Sabrina said. She dropped the ball, and in a burst of red light, an Alakazam appeared. "Kill him." The Alakazam looked at the jock, its eyes glowed, and the jock fell to the ground: dead. Some of the students began to panic and to run, and Sabrina suddenly found her nerve. "Shut up! Anyone who screams will die!" As soon as Sabrina said this, the entire room froze. Despite this warning, May stepped forward.

"Why Sabrina? Why are you doing this?" She asked her best friend. Of course, there was no reason, she was sure why she was doing it.

"Because nobody likes me. Everyone always taunts me, and nobody ever gave me chance. But not only because of that, but because of you! You took Ash from me! I loved Ash, and just before I asked him out, you did!"

"And you're killing people just for those reasons? Does that make any sense?" May waited for an answer, but got nothing. "Does that make sense?!" After a few seconds, she got a response.

"Kill her." This death had even less flourish then the previous death. May simply dropped dead. Ash stepped forward, and dropped down to May's body. After a few seconds, he looked up at Sabrina, and everyone saw Ash crying, for the first time for most of them.

"Did you think killing people would make me love you? There used to be a time I might have loved you, but not now!" Ash got up, and ran towards Sabrina with his fists ready. Sabrina offered no instruction, but Alakazam threw him back into the wall, killing him. After this, everyone began panicking again, and Alakazam was firing off Shadow Balls…

…_nearly 40 people were killed before the cops arrived with Dark and Ghost Pokemon, and several more people were killed before the cops subdued the killer: Sabrina Psyche. She will be treated as an adult. There will be memorial sevices…_

**Well, I hope you guys/gals liked this fic. I'll admit, it was a bit sad, and parts were hard to write, but I think I did a good job in capturing some things. In addition to a contest entry, this is really a statement about being a bully. It's just wrong, and why anyone would ever do it, I don't know. So please, stop bullying whenever you see it. Don't be victim, and don't be a bully. Thank you for your time.**


End file.
